Our Special Spot
by Dark Wings Of Imagination
Summary: "It's our special spot. We were sitting on the very same bench when she suggested a truce between us. It was also there that we made our first attempt at friendship, for Henry's sake, we had said, but we both knew very well that it was actually for our feelings' sake. And it was there when she first said she loved me." - Regina finished smiling sweetly at the memories.


**One Shot: Our Special Spot**

Author: Camila

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: K

Summary: _"It's our special spot. We were sitting on the very same bench when she suggested a truce between us. It was also there that we made our first attempt at friendship, for Henry's sake, we had said, but we both knew very well that it was actually for our feelings' sake. And it was there when she first said she loved me."_

_Regina finished smiling sweetly at the memories._

_A/N: Seems like bench is the word of the moment in the Swan Queen nation. Well, this is my Swan Queen bench fic. I hope you all like it. And for those who are waiting the next chapter for 'Who Are You?' don't worry, it'll be coming soon._

* * *

"Mommy, mommy"

Regina smiled as she picked the little girl up and helped her into bed.

"Yes, dear"

The former mayor answered and beforehand she already knew what her daughter would ask her.

"I want a story for me to sleep"

The brunette smiled at the girl before asking:

"Which one?"

Regina watched her daughter's smile grow bigger. She definitely knew which one was.

"Okay"

She agreed and sitting next to the girl, she began.

_It was one rather cold afternoon, and in all honesty the only thing Regina wanted to do was to stay in her bed, but Emma had insisted she needed to talk to her, and had asked the former mayor to meet her in the docks. For as much as she tried the brunette wasn't capable to change the younger woman's mind, and there she stood freezing in the cold Maine air while waiting for the blonde to arrive._

_Minutes passed and nothing. Just when she thought about giving up and going home she heard Emma's voice._

"_Sorry. I know I'm late, just had to pick up something on my way here" The blonde said._

"_You said you wanted to talk to me, and even though I don't understand why it has to be done out in the freaking cold, here I am"_

_Regina said rather annoyed._

_Without a word Emma took Regina's hand and guided them to sit on the bench nearby._

"_Reggie… There is something I've wanted to ask you", Emma stopped trying to organize the words in her head in order to be able to actually form a coherent sentence._

"_Well, then just say it" Regina simply stated._

"_It's not that simple…" Emma said hesitantly and at hearing the blonde's tone Regina felt her heart sink. _Is she… Is she breaking up with me?_ The brunette thought while freaking out inside._

"_Emma, if you are going to break up with me, just, please, get over with it"_

_Regina said as she tried her best to suppress the tears that were starting to form._

"_What? No, 'Gina, I… Oh god! Okay, I'll just ask it then" Emma stumbled over her words. She took one long breath and looking Regina in the eyes asked "Marry me?"_

_Regina looked at her in disbelief._

"_Wh-What?"_

"_Marry me." Emma repeated. _

"_Listen, you and Henry, you are all I've got, you two are my family and I have loved you for so long that I think the only reason I didn't propose you before was because I was afraid it would scare you." She stopped for a second, mentally speaking all the things she wanted Regina to hear out loud "Remember the first time we sat on this bench? That day was the day I confirmed my suspicious that I couldn't live without you." One more pause for a much needed intake of air. "I love you, Regina, more than I ever thought I would be able to love someone and I want to spend my whole life with you. So, will you marry me?"_

_She finished with a hopeful smile._

_Regina was so shocked that the only thing she was able to do was nod._

"_Yes?" Emma asked just in case her eyes were deceiving her._

_Finally finding her ability to speak the older woman's lips broke into a smile while repeating "Yes, yes"_

_She leaned to capture the blonde's lips with her own in a soft but reassuring kiss. Releasing each other Emma grabbed the small black velvet box in her jacket and opened to reveal a beautiful white gold band with a ruby heart. Once again the blonde had the older woman speechless._

_She took the ring out of the box and slid it through Regina's ring finger. She kissed the brunette's hand just above where she had placed the ring._

"_Just where it belongs"_

_They smiled at each other before leaning into another kiss._

As Regina finished she looked down at Emily who stared at her with a wide smile.

"Mommy, can I see the ring again?"

Regina nodded as she took the small silver chain that held her engagement ring out of her neck and handed it to her baby girl.

"Why did Ma asked you to marry her near the docks, mommy?"

Emily asked as she looked at the ring, studying every piece of it as if it was the first time, just like she did every night.

"It's our special spot. We were sitting on the very same bench when she suggested a truce between us. It was also there that we made our first attempt at friendship, for Henry's sake, we had said, but we both knew very well that it was actually for our feelings' sake. And it was there when she first said she loved me."

Regina finished smiling sweetly at the memories.

"It is beautiful, mommy"

Emily said referring not only at the ring in her hands but also at the words her mother had just said as she handed the ring back to Regina.

"Just like the two of you"

They heard a familiar voice saying.

Both Regina and Emily turned to look at the direction of the door where Emma and Henry stood.

"Ma is right"

Henry agreed with his blonde mother as they made their way towards his little sister bed.

Emma sat behind her wife encircling her waist.

"Hey" She said softly as she kissed Regina's cheek.

"Hey" The brunette said back just as softly while smiling at the blonde.

They eyes locked in an intense gaze and if wasn't by the laughter erupting form their daughter's lips they would still be lost in each other's eyes.

Turning their attention to their children they couldn't help the smile that formed as Henry and Emily were engulfed in a tickling fight.

Both were so lost in the moment that they didn't realize both kids had stopped until they were being tickled by the two younger Swan-Mills and were bursting into laughter.

…

After tucking both Emily and Henry in, Emma and Regina headed toward their bedroom.

They silently laid curled into each other, until Emma broke the silence.

"I am the luckiest woman in the world"

Regina smiled at her wife asking it

"What makes you say that, dear?"

Emma smiled back at her.

"I have the most two beautiful children and the woman I love right by my side. What more could I ask for?"

Regina looked up at Emma in adoration. Clearly she knew how her wife felt about her and their family, but every time the blonde would express her feelings into words, the brunette just couldn't help but melt into it.

"I love you, Reggie"

Emma said and dropped a kiss on her head.

"I love you too, Em, more than you think"

She leaned in and gave her wife a soft kiss before falling asleep in the arms of her savior.

End!


End file.
